


【柚天】民宿事件

by fourwords_difficultbook



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourwords_difficultbook/pseuds/fourwords_difficultbook
Summary: 试水发文_(._.)_
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 架空柚天大学生设定  
看的开心？

“Yuzu，这周末我定了民宿，来玩儿呗。”   
金博洋嘬了一口手里的奶茶，趴在桌子上盯着对面正在复习的羽生。   
毕竟是图书馆，再加上金天天底气不足，本来就送着气的声音小到羽生只能听到金博洋叫了他的名字。   
“嗯？天天说什么了吗？”   
羽生把脑袋凑了过来，学着金博洋送着气说话。本来就格外好看的脸一下子凑到跟前，眨着一双眼睛看着你，暴击伤害格外的大，就算是天天对着这张脸的天总也不由得恍惚了一下。   
“呃，那个…你先起开！”   
太近了完全说不出话！！   
金博洋把羽生的脑袋推回去，拿起手机晃了晃，挤眉弄眼地比划了两下。   
我用手机说！！   
羽生恍然大悟地点了点头，把刚刚睁的大大的眼睛眯成了两条缝儿，拿起了放在一旁静音的手机。   
天天怎么了嘛？   
金博洋的手机震了两下，打开锁屏就看到了置顶对话框的小红点，新信息后面还跟着一个可爱的小心心。   
他一个激灵，马上点开了键盘，把刚刚说的话发了过去。   
我订了周末的民宿，要去玩儿吗？  
还有不要在后面加爱心，太肉麻了！！  
这次轮到羽生的手机亮了。   
随即羽生的眼睛大得迎来了峰值。   
天天约我去住民宿？！那不是，变相同居嘛！   
这下子羽生一个激动把椅子带出了极其响亮而高昂的摩擦声，就如同他此刻激动的心情一般，立刻吸引了整个阅览室的注意。   
金博洋也被吓了一跳，差点扔了手里的手机。他拿稳后看向对面的罪魁祸首，似乎也是被自己带来的刺耳声音给吓了一下，握着手机震惊地看着金博洋。   
好么，全阅览室的目光都聚集在我天总一个人身上了。   
没办法，金博洋只能笑着对周围的人点头表示歉意，点了一圈算是平息了这个小小的插曲。   
结果一回头，就看见一双泛着光的带着笑的狐狸眼一动不动地盯着他，是羽生，整个人都快飘小花了。   
金博洋被他看的有点不自在，眼神左看右看最后忍不住向他无声的抗议了一下，指着手机示意他快点回复。   
羽生还是那个红光满面的模样，笑着点了点头。   
好。   
这次他特意在后面加了三个小心心。


	2. Chapter 2

在商量细节的时候羽生被告知这次活动也约了韩聪和金杨，并没有他想象中浪漫的二人世界乃至不可言说的什么事件。   
看着瞬间低沉下来的男朋友，金博洋心里有一点点小后悔，但又瞬间消散了。  
这才刚到哪步啊怎么可能直接同居！ 就两天也不行！   
此时他们两个已经从图书馆转战旁边的小餐馆解决午饭，才刚刚十一点，时间有些早，餐馆还没什么人，也正好乐得清净。 金博洋催了催心不在焉的羽生好好吃饭，夹了一筷子土豆丝放到了嘴里。   
他慢悠悠地咀嚼着，表面看着不动如山心如止水，但心里的小算盘那是打的啪啪响。   
他跟羽生才交往了一个多月，就算俩人双向暗恋从高中恋到大学，那现在也就刚刚到拉拉手亲亲嘴的程度而已，怎么可能直接邀请对方和他单独住一起啊。   
不过，金博洋心里装着一个大计划，他咬着筷子，暗暗得意。   
邀请老铁来看我和羽生俩人秀恩爱！让他们总是找机会笑我遇上羽生就怂得啥都不敢干，这次我天总也振振雄风，喂它们吃狗粮！   
当然的确还有周末想要一起出去happy的成分在啦…快期末了，那不得最后再嗨一下！   
金博洋越想越高兴，嘴都咧开了大半，那眉飞色舞的样子引得对面的羽生频频投来疑惑的眼神。   
天天怎么那么高兴？   
是在笑我刚刚的自作多情嘛…好过分。  
羽生自己在心底故作娇柔的抱怨到。  
但是天天，果然怎么看都好可爱啊。  
啊，他在咬筷子，虎牙露出来了！   
好可爱啊——   
但是嘛…   
“天天，不要咬筷子哦，你也要好好吃饭！”   
羽生打断了金天天同学继续嗨皮的意识，把他的注意力重新拉回到自己身上。   
“真是的，天天还说我不好好吃饭，明明你也没有在好好吃呀。”   
说罢，羽生抬起夹着红烧肉的筷子，往金博洋嘴边送。   
金博洋习惯性地一口叼住筷子，像只仓鼠一样眯着眼睛，鼓着腮帮子，享受着这块醇香多汁的红烧肉。   
一块肉下肚，金博洋舔了舔泛着油光的嘴唇，把羽生看得是心软了一片。   
就算他们两个都不算太饿，但也都是年纪轻轻的食量惊人的大小伙子，半小时不到，桌上的饭菜就一扫而空。   
金博洋灌下了最后一口饮料，满足地叹了一声，咂咂嘴放下了筷子。   
恰巧羽生也吞下了最后一口米饭，正低着头咀嚼着。腮帮子一动一动的不说，垂下的眼睑让他本来就长而密的睫毛分外吸睛，配上他本来就俊秀的五官轮廓，竟平平生出一中乖巧的感觉。   
嘿嘿，乖宝宝哈牛。   
金博洋在心里打趣到。   
……才怪。   
看着一人一碗的生鸡蛋拌饭，和金博洋面前独一份的蛋炒饭，金杨在心里唾弃到。 谁说羽生结弦不但学习好人也特别善良大度从不计较的？   
这充满了针对的晚饭太可怕了。   
“怎么了吗，金杨桑？”   
刚刚解下民宿自带的围裙的羽生拿着自己的那碗生鸡蛋拌饭从厨房走了出来。   
“这可是我最喜欢的吃法了，这次好不容易赶上我可以一展身手的机会，想让你们试试看呢。”   
“嗯，那个，其实既然要玩到很晚，我们一会儿肯定会点些外卖…”   
一旁的韩聪半天也没敢拿起勺子，妄图逃过这劫等着一会儿通宵的外卖。   
可是没有成功。   
羽生那在金杨和韩聪眼里格外做作的失落，放在金博洋眼里那妥妥的是一副满满心意被拒绝后的可怜模样，惹得带着八百倍滤镜的金天天同学面带威胁地催着两位老铁赶紧动筷否则大刑伺候。   
无奈，韩聪和金杨还是硬着头皮扒拉了完了整碗生鸡蛋拌饭，别说，不愧是吃了那么多年的羽生弄出来的，吃习惯了还别有一番风味，就是伴着对面金天天面前香喷喷热乎乎的蛋炒饭，显得有点凄凉。   
饭后金博洋主动担下了刷碗的工作，羽生也亦步亦趋地跟着去了厨房。   
“怎么进来了？”   
金博洋刚打开水龙头，身后就贴上了个热乎乎的躯体。脸上被偷了个香，他动了动胳膊撑开羽生的身子，侧头让他别闹，可脸上却一下子笑开了，原本偏低的语调带上了笑意，也不知道是羞得还是高兴的。   
“我哪有闹。”   
看着眼前一下子红透了的耳朵，羽生笑眯了眼睛，顺势贴到了金博洋身旁，替他卷起了有些湿掉的袖口。   
“他们在点外卖，说是给一会儿的游戏之夜做准备？”   
“现在就点啊？”   
金博洋顺着羽生的动作把另一只袖子也伸到他面前，惊讶地挑起了眉，随即侧身向外面嚎。   
“江哥coco百香果给我点上！！”   
“知道啦知道啦！”   
说完金博洋回头看了眼面前给他卷袖子的羽生，又冲外面补了一句。   
“还有一杯珍珠奶茶热的三分糖！”   
“好啦好啦，刷你的碗去！”   
好歹得到了回复，金博洋满意的转正了身子，和洗碗池里的锅碗瓢盆斗争。   
“天天又喝百香果，明明冬天了还点凉的。”   
虽然给我点了最合口味的珍珠奶茶，搞得我都舍不得计较了。   
“嗨，没事儿！你天总我有一个强大的胃。”   
给你点了你最喜欢的，就放任我这一次嘛。


	3. Chapter 3

万万没想到。  
我怎么就忘了呢。  
金博洋现在正用脑袋怼着洗手间里的镜子暗搓搓地念叨。  
虽然玩儿的时候有聪哥他们，但是晚上睡觉肯定要跟羽生一起睡啊！  
“咚”的一声，金博洋的脑门儿抬起来了一小下后，又撞回了镜子上。他抬眼看着镜子里的自己，自言自语地安慰道。  
“这有啥的，都交往一阵子了。”  
“再说了，这是我男朋友啊，我和他一起睡又怎么了。”  
“怕啥，你天总我就没怂过谁，一会儿直接把Yuzu霸气一搂，美人在侧岂不是美滋滋！”  
两只手拍了拍脸颊，金博洋给自己打了打气，强行忽略了已经红成一片的耳朵，雄赳赳气昂昂地走出了洗手间。  
羽生听见开门声，把视线从书本上移开，转向了刚刚进来的人身上。  
刚刚洗完澡的金博洋身上因在洗手间磨蹭而早就散去了水汽，但发尾还有些湿润，平日有些炸起来的头发此刻服帖的顺在前额，倒像是回到了高中那个青涩的时期。  
因为睡觉舒服，东北大老爷们儿天总一身背心裤衩的就出来了，潇洒是够潇洒，就是露的更是不少，尤其是在这个心怀不轨很久的羽生面前，那真的是贡献了一堆的杀必死。  
羽生用眼睛扫过金博洋比白背心还白的皮肤，从嘴唇里若隐若现的虎牙，裸露的脖颈和小半片的胸口开始一点点往下走，从头到脚看了个遍，看的金博洋从门口到床前这几步路走的分外紧张，刚刚在洗手间的气势一点点弱了下来，没多久就泄没了气。  
没办法，什么美好的计划通通被憋回了肚子，金博洋只好蹬掉拖鞋，钻进了被子里。  
“Yuzu你去洗澡吧，我先躺下了。”  
羽生结弦看着已经用被子把自己埋起来的金博洋挑了下眉毛，摘掉了为了看书而戴上的眼镜，从床头旁的沙发上站了起来。  
听到了羽生把书和眼镜放下的声音，和逐渐走远的脚步声还有开门声，金博洋终于松了一口气。  
他把脸从被子里放出来，一张红通通的脸蛋也不知是闷的还是紧张的。回想起刚刚自己的怂样儿，金博洋锤了一下被子，愤恨自己的不争气。  
可恶，还想霸道总裁一下的！  
这不就没法展现我的男友力了吗！  
金博洋有充满悔恨的抱着被子滚了两圈，而后又陷入了对自家男朋友美颜盛世的赞美中无法自拔。  
等到羽生结弦洗完澡回来，等着他的就是一个已经模模糊糊快要睡着的被团儿。  
羽生一下子弯起了一双眼睛，悄默声儿地从床的另一边掀开被子躺了上去。  
羽生侧着身看着眼前已经快睡着的金博洋，又往他的方向凑了凑，伸手蹭了蹭对方软乎乎的脸蛋，心里满溢着甜，于是忍不住捧着他的脸轻轻吻了一下他的嘴角。  
真好啊，有他在身边。  
现在这个时刻，仿佛我们已经这样度过了无数个夜晚很久了啊。  
平静，安逸而美好。  
虽然羽生动作又轻又快，可还是让本来就没完全睡着的金博洋有了点意识。  
心里还念着霸道总裁的天总掀开了半拉眼皮，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着伸长手臂绕过了羽生的脖颈，让羽生枕在了自己的胳膊上，然后把羽生的脑袋拉进了怀里，另一只手则蹭上了对方的腰，俨然一副宣示主权的样子差点把羽生结弦一波带走。  
头靠在金博洋胸口的羽生这次闹了个大红脸，脸上的红终于在金博洋因为极好的手感而不自觉的摩挲手下羽生的腰的时刻占领了耳尖。  
他慢慢地把手臂从金博洋的腋下穿过，环住了对方细瘦却覆着一层薄薄肌肉的后背，蹭了蹭突出的肩胛骨，随即闭上眼睛把脑袋又往对方怀里埋了埋。  
羽生结弦的动作，让他毛毛的头发蹭得金博洋的下巴痒痒的，倒是又微微唤醒了金博洋的意识，他半闭不睁的眼睛在关了灯的室内自是什么都看不到，只能模糊的瞅到一团头毛，脑子虽然被困意逼得停转，可还是能反应过来这怀里的是Yuzu。  
嗯…霸道总裁和他的大美人儿。  
天总脑子里还能翻出来霸道总裁这事儿也是不容易，这一下还挺开心，够着羽生的发顶亲了一口，念叨了一声Yuzu便圆了霸道总裁梦彻底睡死过去。  
撩得还没睡着的羽生结弦睫毛乱颠。


	4. Chapter 4

清晨的阳光还不是很刺眼，只是缓缓的爬上床，斑驳在鼓鼓囊囊的被子上。  
羽生早就睁开了眼睛，可却迟迟没有起来。  
看着撒上了阳光的，用红绳系在颈肩的，闪闪发光的金花生，羽生已经愣神很久了。  
当然，愣神的对象不是金花生，而是在金花生映衬下白的发光的皮肤。  
感受着手下微微起伏的身体，热量透过背心传到羽生结弦的手掌，随着呼吸渗透到了心脏。  
羽生结弦从来没有那么不想起床过。  
可是没办法，学生会今天还要开会，必须早早回去准备。  
羽生动了动脑袋，抽出了脖子下的手臂，轻轻的退出了金博洋的怀抱。  
唉，今天不能陪着天天了。  
好像再和天天多待一会儿。  
羽生撑起身子，低着头盯着还熟睡着的金博洋，眼中不自觉带上了笑意，温柔得仿佛能让人心甘情愿的溺死在里面，当然，他可不舍得，顶多让金天天在里面泡泡温泉。   
只是可惜，这温泉老板想要服务的对象还在毫无意识的呼呼大睡。  
不能就这么走了。  
这个念头突然浮现在羽生结弦的脑海中。  
心动不如行动，一向以行动力著称的羽生结弦先是把侧着身睡了一晚上的金博洋推成了平躺，然后趁着金博洋舒展酸软的四肢的时候，一个翻身跨坐到金博洋的身上。  
“天天，天天？”  
羽生轻轻拍了拍睡得正香的金天天那软乎乎的脸蛋，声音轻柔地试着唤醒他。  
昨晚玩嗨了的天总可没羽生那么精准的生物钟，闭着眼睛拍开了在脸上作乱的手，扭过头嘟囔了两句，就又没了动作。  
这一下倒是把羽生给逗笑了。  
他一下子玩儿心大起，冲着金博洋腰上的痒痒肉发起了攻击。  
这下金博洋不得不睁开了眼睛。  
“干啥啊你…让不让人睡觉了…”  
推开羽生的身子，金博洋慢悠悠地坐了起来，头发炸成了个大蘑菇，甚至还有两撮顽强地立在头顶。  
羽生没继续逗他，顺势跪坐在金博洋身侧，笑眯眯地看着还没睡醒的金博洋迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛打了个大哈欠。  
“我现在要回学校，今天不能陪你玩儿了。”  
“嗯？”揉着眼睛的金博洋愣了一下，随即应到，“昂，你跟我说过。”  
“但是就这么走掉，总感觉不太行哦。”  
“…啊？什么不太行？”  
“就是，少点什么啊！”羽生也不知道为什么在金博洋的事情上会忍不住计较一点，“不应该就这么走了，有这种想法。”  
金博洋没接茬儿，坐在那里跟羽生俩人面面相觑了一会儿，就在羽生面对沉默头脑风暴的时候，他像是想通了什么一样的点了点头。  
“好，我知道了。”  
随即凑上前去，在还没反应过来的羽生脸上吧唧了一口。  
“一路顺风？”  
“噗”这是身体陷到被子里的声音。  
羽生直接把金博洋扑倒在了床上，脑袋埋到了金博洋的颈侧。从金博洋的角度看，只能勉勉强强看到他发红的耳朵。  
害羞了？  
金博洋先是礼貌性的表示了震惊，然后迅速美滋滋地心中暗喜。  
哈哈，你天总我还是很厉害的！魅力十足！直接把Yuzuru撩到腿软！  
还没等暗嗨的天总咧开嘴角，脖子上湿润的触感就把天总直接一激灵吓回了金天天。  
“YYYuzu你干啥！”  
金天天紧张到飞起的声音并没有让羽生舔吻的动作停下，但是惹得羽生笑了出来。  
笑声闷在喉咙里，和平日比起来更低的声音混着热热的气息喷在金天天的脖子和耳侧，弄得金天天忍不住侧过了头。  
这下更方便了羽生，他慢慢吻到耳后，随即终于挑中的一个满意的位置反复下嘴。  
唇舌下紧绷颤抖的皮肤慢慢变红，羽生格外喜欢现在金博洋的反应，明明很痒，却还是一直把脖子让了出来，假意推拒的手如今紧紧地攥着羽生的衣摆，全然的信任与可爱的反应带给了羽生结弦极大的满足感。  
金博洋觉得自己脖子上的皮都快被舔破了的时候，羽生才终于停下动作，抬起头来。  
“这是我给天天留得标记哦。”  
他笑着说道。  
金博洋没搭茬儿，他现在羞的胸口都泛起了红，脑子暂时还转不过来弯儿。  
羽生也没在意，他眯了眯眼睛，拍拍被子就下床去洗漱了。  
留得金博洋自己一个人躺在床上，慢慢地抬起手捂住了被羽生仔细关照过的地方，把脸埋在被子里努力安抚着正在蹦迪的心脏。  
被撩到了。  
金博洋在心里无声尖叫道。


End file.
